When It Rains
by Everlastingfire08
Summary: Bel/Yamamoto. This is my fisrt fanfiction on here. Disclaimers: I do not own the anime or any of the characters.


"Not again!" mentally exclaimed a blond hair boy with a tiara on his head. "Shishishi, looks like I'm in for it." Belphegor ran down a hallway towards his boss's office. He knocked. "Come in," Xanxus said. Bel walked in to see the Varia boss hunched over his desk and finalizing the plans for a new Gola Mosca. Bel closed the door and waited for his punishment for being late. Xanxus got up and walked over to the prince. He grabbed Bel's hair and smashed his head into the wall. "Next time, I'll kill you." he finally said after he was satisfied at the amount of blood.

"Ushishishi, My royal blood!" Bel groaned as his blood ran down his face. He was up in Xanxus's face in a second with a knife in his hand ready to cut the Varia boss's throat. Xanxus smirked as he punched Bel in the face and pulled out his guns to continue to beat the living hell out of the prince.

Five minutes later, Bel walked out of the office alive and with a bandages around his forehead as Squalo was passing by. "HEY!! What happened?" he asked. "None of your concern." Bel stated as he turned and walked away from the other male. Squalo shrugged and continued on what he was doing.

Belphegor sat outside thinking. He was late this morning due to he overslept and he awoke naked. Not like Bel cared, he always slept without in the nude. He tried to remember the night before. Bel sat alone in his apartment. He was drinking when Lussuria called him to invite him to go to a party with him. He didn't know why he agreed. "Maybe it was the alcohol," Bel concluded. The party was at a sushi bar and the last thing Bel could remember was Lussuria running up to Ryohei and exclaiming "My darling!!!" and the fact that he was wasted and it was raining when he left someone who was there. "What did I do last night?" Bel thought as he tried to figure who the person was.

Bel sighed. He didn't have time to think now. Xanxus gave him an assignment to redeem himself for being late. The assignment in question was to go to Namimori Middle School as a student teacher in order to get close to Tsuna, the Vongola Family's tenth boss, and kill him.

XxXxXxXx

Yamamoto walked alone to school this morning. He sighed. He knew he had to tell Tsuna and the others that he was gay sometime soon. He was glad hat Ryohei was gay so Yamamoto could talk to him about what he was going through. Last night was Kyoko's birthday party at his father's sushi bar. Earlier that day Ryohei said he would get his boyfriend to come with one of his friends. Yamamoto remembered it was Belphegor who walked in with Lussuria. "why did he come?" he thought to himself. For most of the night he kept looking over at Bel. Something was drawing him to the Prince and he couldn't figure out why. The last thing Yamamoto could remember now was that he left with Bel back to Bel's apartment. For what he didn't know.

He came to school early because he wanted to talk to Ryohei. "SO YOU AND BEL?" Ryohei asked. Yamamoto stood there in silence. He didn't know what he and Bel have "were" and he didn't remember anything past leaving early.

"Well," Ryohei began, "LUSSURIA AND I MAKE AN EXTREME COUPLE. HE'S DEFINITELY EXTREME. EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS EXTREME. HIS BODY. THE WAY HE KISSES ME. HIS PRIVATE AREA. AND DID I MENTION HOW EXTREME HE IS IN BED? WHO CARES! HE'S EXTREME ENOUGH FOR ME!!!!!!!" Yamamoto walked away. He had to remember not to talk to Ryohei after he was with Lussuria the day before.

Yamamoto walked to his classroom which Tsuna and Gokudera would be there. "Good morning, Yamamoto," Tsuna said as Yamamoto walked into the classroom.

"Good morning," he replied cheerfully.

"Please take your seats." demanded the teacher who just walk in. Anyone who was standing quickly took their seats. It wasn't like the teacher to come in so early and start class. "Later today we will receive a student teacher," he began, "I want all of you to be good to him" The teacher paused and look at Gokudera. "I don't want anyone to cause trouble for him." He took his gaze off of Gokudera. "Now I was told he'll be here shortly. So until then you've got this time to study." With that the teacher turned and strolled out of the classroom.

"That bastard. Why did he look at me anyway?" Gokudera angrily said as he punched a desk.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun, don't do that." Tsuna reasoned. Yamamoto laughed at his friends.

"What are you laughing at, Baseball idiot." growled Gokudera.

XxXxXxXx

"Ushishishi." laughed Bel as he entered the teacher's lounge. Bel was wearing a white button up shirt, tan pants, and brown dress shoes to match the style a student teacher would wear on his first; however, he kept his crown on. The fact that he was dressed like this was bad enough.

"Welcome, Belphegor, isn't it?" the teacher from class 2-A said.

"Yes. Sorry I'm late." Bel replied. "Ushishishi. This is going to fun." he thought.

"Great! I'll show you to the classroom." stated the teacher who was excited that he didn't have to teach for a couple of weeks.

"I don't need to be shown around. I know where it's at." Bel responded in a know it all fashion. He turned and left the lounge and found his way to classroom 2-A.

Bel walked in. "Ushishishi. Class take your seats," he demanded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Gokudera as he pulled out his dynamite. Bel didn't glance at the eager teen as he threw a knife at him.

"Sit down, and shut the fuck up!" the prince said clarifying the situation.

"Damn him" Gokudera thought as he and the rest of the class sat in their desks without saying a word.

"Ushishishi. That's better," Bel stated, " You can call me Prince and I don't give a damn about what you're supposed to be learning. I'll be teaching you how to kill a person. How to start from the head and slice every part of them open." With that the entire class gulped as they watched their new teacher draw a human body on the board.

XxXxXxXx

It was now lunch time, however, Yamamoto was nowhere to be found. He had left school early. He laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling as memories from the night before flooded his mind. He sighed as he closed his eyes and turned onto his side.

They were now in Bel's apartment. The lights were dim as Bel straddled Yamamoto hips. Yamamoto's face was red; it was his first time with a guy and it being with Bel made him blush even more. Bel took a knife and cut the other's male shirt down the middle. Bel kissed Yamamoto's jaw line then made his way down to his chest kissing the exposed skin. He licked Yamamoto's left nipple then sucked on it. This made Yamamoto moan as Bel then gave the other nipple attention.

Yamamoto about lost control; he didn't want to do that yet. He started to take off Bel's shirt. Bel smirked as he helped to take his own shirt off. Now they were half naked but Bel now turned his attention to Yamamoto's pants. He quickly took them off in one shot along with the boxers. Bel looked at the other male; this time it was he who about lost control. To him Yamamoto was the only one he wanted. Bel realized this after the battle to determine the Vongola boss. Bel made his way down to Yamamoto's cock and licked it. Yamamoto's back arched as he moaned again.

Bel smirked again as he took Yamamoto's length into his mouth. He went back to forth letting his tongue go over it. Yamamoto was moaning uncontrollably now. This excited Bel even more. Still going back and forth on Yamamoto's cock, Bel's own hand went down his pants as he began to pump himself. Slowly the pumping and the sucking had the same rhythm.

"Bel...phe...gor..." the baseball player moaned as he thrusted his hips pushing his cock further into Bel's mouth and spilling himself into. His cock came out of Bel's mouth as Bel swallowed it all. He smirked as he gracefully made his way back up to the other male. Bel kissed him before laying beside him. "That wasn't very nice" he said as he was stroking Yamamoto's cock. The other male let out a moan again. "Ushishishi" laughed Bel as he took his own pants off revealing his own harden cock. He now topped the darker hair male. He kissed him softly as he began to finger Yamamoto. This continued for a few minutes ; the only thing that could be heard was Yamamoto's soft groaning. Bel stopped and looked to into the Yamamoto's eyes. He nodded saying that he was ready for Bel.

Bel was so nervous but he didn't show. He grabbed some lube off the table beside the bed. He poured some onto his hand then rubbed it on his cock. Bel looked up one more time at Yamamoto who smiled his normal smile. Bel carefully push himself inside trying to hurt Yamamoto. "Ushishishi" he thought as he pulled out and thrusted back in. Yamamoto was now seeing stars in front of his eyes; he lifted his hips up letting Bel know that he wanted more. Bel did this again and again and again. Each thrust hitting Yamamoto's sweet spot. Yamamoto's back arched screaming out Bel's name. Bel smirked as his free hand began to pump Yamamoto's neglected cock. The prince began to pump faster and faster matching the thrusting. Yamamoto was lost in a sea of pleasure. "Yama." Bel said as he ejected himself into Yamamoto and came out with a plop. Bel then kissed Yamamoto who was now panting.

XxXxXxXx

Yamamoto woke up from his dream hard. It was now three in the afternoon and he knew school was out early today. He decided to take a walk to clear his head. Yamamoto was walking around aimlessly when it started to rain. He looked up at the building he was standing in front of and realized it was the same building Bel lives in. His feet began to move towards the building. Inside he went, up the stairs and right to Bel's apartment. He knocked.

"What do you want?" Bel asked he answered the door.

"I-I-I-I just wanted to let you know I enjoyed last night"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Yamamoto was taken back. "How can he not remember?" he thought.

"Sorry, but I don't do guys who are helplessly lost," Bel said as he was closing the door.

Yamamoto put his foot in between the door and its frame. "I'm not helpless," he said as he forced himself into Bel's apartment.

"Ushishishi."

Yamamoto closed the door behind him. Water was dripping down his face from his soaked hair. "How about I make you remember," he stated as he walking towards Bel who was walking backwards away until he hit the bed. Bel was on his back staring up at the he wanted for so long. This time, _Yamamoto_ smirked as he straddled the prince. "I'll you show you why I love you." With that, he kissed the blonde.

"Ushishishi."


End file.
